


Finding Love

by nightlight9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: Most of the time, Stiles can ignore the hollow feeling in his chest when he comes back to his empty apartment or when he has no one to hang around with on a Saturday night. But for the last few months, with college graduation slowly approaching, he can’t help but feel like he’s missed his chance at love. It doesn't help that he's pining after his batista's brother. When they head to Beacon Hills for the holidays, Stiles realizes that he might not have missed his chance at all.





	

The cartoon Buddha’s smile on the side of the take-out cartoon is mocking him, it’s grin too wide to be genuine. If that wasn’t bad enough, the greeting _“Have a Nice Day,”_ is written in bright red letters and is punctured by a huge exclamation point. Stiles gets it, he really does. Normally, it’s a nice parting thought, one that most people probably overlook. In all reality, the words don’t really mean anything. But he’s sitting in front of a darkened television in his underwear at 2:30 in the morning, there are take-out boxes littered on the table around him, and the cartoon Buddha is mocking him. It’s safe to say that he isn’t having a nice day.

“Why am I like this,” he mutters, pausing long enough for the Buddha to answer if could. Yeah, it’s definitely not a good day.

The thing is, he doesn’t really have a reason for his miserable state. He’s in his last year of college, already has a job lined up after graduation, and he has a good group of people supporting him. But even with his support system, even though he’s made a lot of friends within his field, he’s lonely. Scott has Allison, Jackson and Lydia are still going strong, and Danny just got engaged. Even his dad is dating again. And he’s happy for them all, he is. He loves seeing all of them having such good lives, finding people to spend forever with.

Most of the time, he can ignore the hollow feeling in his chest when he comes back to his empty apartment or when he has no one to hang around with on a Saturday night. But for the last few months, with graduation slowly approaching, he can’t help but feel like he’s missed his chance. His parents met when his mother was in college, and after striking out in high school, that’s what Stiles expected for himself. There was even something exciting about it, going to the same school as his mom with the prospect of finding a love as strong as his parents’. It’s less exciting now. 

“This sucks,” he whispers to the Buddha, his head falling against the back of the couch with a thump. 

It makes him feel selfish, moping about in the near-dark, though he can’t say for sure why. He hasn’t even told Scott about how he feels, mostly because it’s never come up in their weekly Skype calls. But Stiles is heading home for winter break in a week, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to hide it from his best friend then. The only problem is that Stiles doesn’t want Scott to know, because he doesn’t want him to worry. He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him honestly. 

As he finishes the last of the rice, Stiles makes a resolution to clean himself up. He will never be able to fool his friends and family if he spends his nights talking to food cartons. 

When he wakes up a mere three and a half hours after finally falling asleep on the couch, there is snow on the ground and everything is glistening. It lifts his mood, getting him in the holiday spirit for the first time, and making him forget about how he doesn’t have anyone to bring home for the holiday. Pulling his coat and gloves on, Stiles heads into the cold to finish his shopping.

Despite the chill in the air, the streets are crowded with people milling about, gloved hands wrapped around cups of warm drinks. They’re smiling and shopping, and genuinely having joyous times. Stiles loves being a part of it, loves feeling like he is one with the community. It’s his favorite part of being at school.

Before he starts his shopping spree though, Stiles ducks into his favorite café. The owner, Laura, makes the best peppermint hot chocolate, and her witty banter always brightens Stiles’ day. The little shop is busier than normal, what with the weather, but Laura still manages to catch his eye when he pushes through the door. Her smile widens and she tilts her head toward an open table by the window. He grins back at her and takes a seat.

A few minutes later when the line has finally disappeared, Laura plops into the seat across from him and passes him a mug.

“You are a goddess, Laura,” he breathes into the steam.

She flashes a smile, all edge. “Damn straight, kid. So, what brings you out into the cold today?”

Stiles sips at his drink. “I, like so many of my scarf-wearing comrades, put off my Christmas shopping. And seeing as I go home next week and my finals are finally over, I thought it was a good time to get it done.”

Laura nods. “Ah, such a common ailment this time of year. Luckily, I never have that problem. My brother always makes sure that we get our shopping done the first week of December; he’s kind of anal about it, but I can’t complain since I get to beat the crowds.”

“I wish that I had done that too, but there just never was the time.” Sheepishly he adds, “Besides, I still haven’t figured out what to get everyone this year so I’ve just put it off.”

The door chimes with new customers, prompting Laura to rise from her seat. “You’ll figure it out, Stiles. And if you don’t, gag gifts are always the best.”

He snorts at her and finishes his drink in peace, watching out the window at everyone walking by. When he’s done, he waves goodbye to Laura and ventures outside again, pulling his scarf over his nose and straightening his back in determination. Time to shop.

By the time that everyone on his list has a gift, Stiles is ragged. His legs hurt from all of the walking, and his arms ache from the weight of his bags. He knows that he should head back to the apartment, but his legs carry him back to Laura’s café, drawn by the promise of a warm drink and good company. He’s not ready to let go of the warm feeling in his chest and be alone again.

“Laura, dear love of my life, please tell me you have something sweet I can snack on” he calls as he pushes inside, careful so that his bags don’t get stuck. “Let me tell you the-. Oh!” He looks up from his bags to see stormy eyes and furrowed eyebrows. They make his heart race. “You are not Laura.”

The man behind the counter huffs and crosses his arms. He might be another reason why Stiles is so lonely; he has a hopeless crush on him big enough to rival the crush he had on Lydia in high school. But he’s beautiful and articulate and funny, and really, being hung up on him isn’t Stiles’ fault. “What gave that away, Stiles?” 

It takes every ounce of energy not to shudder at Derek’s tone. He covers it up with a bright smile. “Well then, hello, Not Laura! How is your day going?”

Derek frowns, but before he can respond a familiar face pushes out from the back room behind him. “Stiles!” Laura greets, pushing her brother to the side, as if he wasn’t an intimidating but beautiful specimen. “Did you get all of your shopping done?” Before he can reply, Laura says. “Derek, make Stiles a peppermint hot chocolate instead of staring like the world has personally victimized you.”

Derek huffs again, but gets to work without arguing. He does side-eye Stiles the whole time though, which makes the young man squirm. He perches at the counter though, focusing his attention back on Laura. “Yup, I got everything done. Now I just need to wrap it up and pack it into the jeep.”

“You must not live far if you’re taking that ratty thing home in this weather.” It’s an old argument between them. Laura thinks that the jeep is too run down and old to be a good car, and Stiles tells her to shut her mouth because he loves the jeep no matter what anyone else says. 

He rolls his eyes at her. “It’s about an hour and a half drive, and my baby makes the trip just fine, I’ll have you know.”

She snorts, but passes a plate with two cupcakes on it in his direction. “Whatever you say, Buttercup.”

Derek pushes a mug across the counter with a grunt, but Stiles is too distracted to comment. A small candy cane is perched over the edge, dipping into the chocolate instead of a spoon. Stiles blinks wide eyes at Laura. “You never put candy canes in my drinks,” he pouts, taking the candy out to suck on it. Derek makes a choked sound and disappears into the back.

Laura’s eyes gleam in amusement. “I didn’t think the extra sugar was a good idea.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Derek is my new favorite, you have dropped ranks.”

Her laughter is bright and delighted. “I’m sure he’ll just love that.” Stiles spits his tongue out at her and goes back to enjoying his drink. “When are you heading out?”

“Thursday morning. I wanted to get out sooner, but there are still some things that I need to take care of to get ready for next semester. Do you and Derek stay here for the holidays?”

Laura sips her own drink. “No. Our family lives in Beacon Hills, and we close shop and drive out there for a few weeks to celebrate with them.”

He chokes on his drink. “Beacon Hills?”

She shrugs. “It’s this small town about an hour-.”

“That’s where I’m from! My dad’s the sheriff there!”

Laura laughs, delighted. “No shit! This is just too good to be true; you’re Stilinski’s kid? Our mom works pretty closely with your dad; she’s the district attorney.”

“Wait, wait. You’re a Hale?” Stiles remembers the Hales, can recall seeing the family at all of the station’s gatherings and barbeques. But he can’t quite place Laura and her brother. Distantly, he recalls a young boy with big ears and a bright smile, and damn, did Derek ever grow up good.

“Derek! You’ve got to hear this!” When the man in question pokes his head back through the doors with a scowl, he’s met with his sister’s bright grin. “Stiles is from Beacon Hills. He’s John’s son. You know, the skinny kid you-.”

Derek flushes and cuts his sister off. “Really? Wow, I-.” He clears his throat. “When are you going home?”

Stiles blinks at him, caught off guard at the subject change. “Thursday.”

The older man nods. “You should ride with Laura and I.” He rubs at the back of his head. “There will be plenty of room, and I’m sure our car is safer than the jeep.”

He scowls over at him. “I don’t know why you and your sister hate the jeep so much; you’ve never even been with her for a drive.”

Laura snorts, “Trust us, we don’t have to ride with you to know that our car is safer.”

Deciding to ignore the jab, he replies, “I don’t want to inconvenience you guys, plus I’ll have all of these gifts and the cookies I make each year and-.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if you were an inconvenience, Stiles.” Derek’s expression softens. “And like I’ve said, we have the room. It makes more sense for us to go together.”

Nodding, Laura adds, “And it will be nice to see your dad again. Come on, Stiles. Don’t make Derek beg.”

His face heats up. “Oh, um. Yeah, carpooling would be great! No need for begging or anything, I’m easy I swear.” Seeing Laura’s face pinch in laughter, Stiles thinks about what he just said and nearly falls off of his chair. He waves his arms around frantically and refuses to look at Derek. “No, no! Not like that! I just meant-. I should-. Wow, look at the time!” He stands up quickly and gathers his bags. “I have a lot of wrapping I should get started on. I’ll, uh, text you later about what time you guys are leaving. Bye!”

Stiles retreats as quickly as he can, the blush still splotchy and bright on his cheeks; he doesn’t notice the stormy eyes that watch him until he disappears. 

\----------

The week passes in a blur of wrapping and packing and baking. Stiles doesn’t have time to be lonely. By the time he gets the text saying that they’re waiting, everything is done and he’s tired enough not to freak out about the drive.

Not even when he opens the door to his apartment and finds Derek standing there in a soft sweater and a scarf. Stiles blinks sleepily at him. “What?”

The other man snorts. “Good morning to you too.” He hands him a warm mug of coffee and then pushes into the apartment.

He groans into the cup. “You are glorious, Derek. I take back every mean thing I’ve ever said to you; you are wonderful.”

He snorts again and shoulders Stiles’ backpack. “Just remember that the next time you call me a moron.”

“Please, you know I only say that with utmost affection.”

Derek ignores him. “Is this everything?”

Stiles picks up a neat pile of presents and nods. “Yeah, we’re good.”

He follows Derek out to his car, making an appreciative sound when he sees the sleek black Camaro. “So sexy,” he mutters under his breath, watching as Derek pops the truck and stores Stiles’ things inside. 

Laura rolls down the passenger window and grins. “Get in, loser.”

He laughs brightly and clambers into the backseat, ready for the drive home. When Derek gets behind the wheel, their eyes meet in the rearview mirror. Derek offers a tiny smile, and then they’re off. 

It’s fun, riding with the Hale siblings. Stiles had thought that he would fall asleep again, but the easy-going banter between him and Derek keeps him awake, along with Laura’s quick jabs and snarky comments. Despite never hanging out outside of the café, their conversations come easy; they reminisce about growing up in Beacon Hills, tell stories about the pranks that they pulled, and talk about how they love the college community that they live in now. By the time they pull up to his childhood home, Stiles’ is feeling warmer than he has in months. Laura invites him to the Hale holiday party, and as soon as Derek asks him to “please come,” he’s accepting on behalf of all his family and friends. It makes Laura’s eyes gleam in understanding and mischief. Stiles scowls at her before getting his things and heading inside.

His dad is waiting for him when he walks inside, and they hug for a long time without saying anything. It isn’t until they’re out to lunch with Scott and his mom (who his dad has been dating), that Stiles lets them know about the party. As soon as Stiles mentions Derek, Scott’s eyebrows narrow and Stiles can feel the questions in his gaze. He knows that as soon as they’re alone, he’s going to be bombarded with questions.

Sure enough: “Who’s Derek?”

Stiles blinks over at his best friend, pausing the game they had been playing. “He’s Laura’s brother. You know, Laura Hale who owns the coffee shop.”

Scott rolls his eyes. Stiles regrets teaching him the art of sarcasm. “You know that’s not what I meant. Your voice got all soft when you said his name, so I thought maybe-.”

Stiles snorts, a familiar hollow feeling pulsing in his chest. “You thought wrong, my friend. Derek is beautiful and smart and snarky and so out of my league it hurts.”

His best friend makes a hurt sound. “Dude, you’re great! Don’t sell yourself short!”

“Buddy, I know you think I’m the bee’s-knees, but no one else seems to agree.” When he makes another hurt sound, Stiles rushes on. “Hey, I don’t mind being single. It’s fine, super even. And I know that pining after him is even worse than pining after Lydia, but I’m doing okay; I promise.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “Now, can we get back to this? Because this is a conversation I wanted to avoid forever.”

He can tell that Scott wants to argue, wants to press for answers or keep telling him how wonderful he is. Instead he says, “You’re going down,” and turns back to the game. This is why they’re best bros for life.

The conversation leaves him feeling gloomy, but he doesn’t let it get in the way of him having fun with his friends. He meets up with Lydia and Allison at the mall, has lunch with Danny, and indulges in hour long video-game marathons with Scott leading up to the Hale holiday party. 

But when the day comes, Stiles is nervous. Lydia and Allison are helping him pick out his outfit when the red-head picks up on his nerves. She tosses a button-up on the bed and crosses her arms. “Okay, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been weird since you’ve got home.”

“What?” His voice is too high-pitched. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m super normal, just the same as always!”

Lydia snorts. “Please, you’re way more high-strung, more twitchy and anxious.”

“And,” Allison adds in a soft voice, “You’ve just seemed kind of sad.”

Staring into the eyes of two of his best friends, Stiles can’t deny it; the girls always did have a way of getting him to come clean. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m lonely. I haven’t dated anyone seriously since sophomore year, and it’s starting to get to me.”

Allison makes a soft, sad noise. “Oh, Stiles.”

Lydia purses her lips, seeing what he isn’t saying. “But there’s someone there, isn’t there? Someone you can’t stop thinking about?”

He averts his eyes. “How do you even know that? Why can’t I hide anything from you?”

The girls pull him onto the bed, tucking him between them. Lydia rests her head on his shoulder. Allison takes his hand. “Stiles, you were obsessed with me for so many years, I know what you’re heartbroken, pining expression looks like. I also know that you’ve been asked out a few times, but each time the dates fell through because they didn’t ‘feel right’ to you, and I can bet it’s because none of the people who asked you out were the right person.”

He grumbles. “I know I’ve partially done this to myself. It’s just-.”

“It’s just that you’re hung up on someone again and won’t let yourself consider finding anyone else despite being lonely.”

“It’s different this time though.” His voice is small and frustrated. “With you, I obsessed over you and made you into something I could worship. Then when we became friends, those feelings went away because you became an actual person to me. And even though I think you’re beautiful and one of the best things to happen to me, I know that we’re better friends.”

Allison asks, “And this person is different?”

He hums. “Yeah. Derek is-. When I first met him, Derek was kind of a jerk. He had been manning the café for his sister and was insulted by how loud I was. And yeah, he was hot and all, but I was so annoyed at how rude he was that I hardly noticed. So of course, I started teasing him about his lack of social skills and making jabs at him. Then when I became friends with Laura and hung around the shop more, I got to know him better, and finally broke through his shell. And he’s still kind of an ass, but he’s also shy and thoughtful, and I want to curl up with him in front of a fire and hold his hand as much as I want to kiss him. And-.” He trails off with a sigh. When he lays back against the bed, both girls go with him, curling into his sides. “Why am I like this?” It’s the same question he asked the Buddha. 

Allison nuzzles his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with how you are, Stiles. You just need to stop selling yourself short and take a chance, either with this person or with someone else.”

Lydia nods. “Ally is right. You either need to tell this person how you feel, or you need to stop pining over them and start letting yourself get out again. Stiles, if you don’t, you’re never going to find someone.”

“It’s a lot easier said than done, guys.”

“We know. But it’s worth it in the end, Stiles.”

Lydia kisses his cheek and sits up. “Here’s what we’re going to do; we’re going to get ready for the party, and then we’re going to go and have a great time with our friends and family. You’re going to stop thinking about this person for at least tonight, and then tomorrow Ally and I will brainstorm how you can win your man or help you move on. Got it?”

He rubs his eyes and groans. “Yeah, that would be a great plan if he wasn’t going to be there tonight.”

Both girls stare at him. “Wait a second, Derek; you’ve been pining over Derek Hale?” He nods. Lydia whacks his forehead. “You’re an idiot, Stiles. I swear.”

“Hey! What happened to comforting me and being nice?!”

She scowls at him. “Just get dressed. I can’t deal with this right now.”

He watches in shock as the girls leave to get ready. Only Allison looks back to give him an encouraging smile. He dresses quickly and fixes his hair feeling off-balance by the sudden change in Lydia’s attitude. When he meets up with her again downstairs, she gives him an approving once-over and smirks like she knows something he doesn’t. It makes him nervous enough to forget to be nervous about seeing Derek again.

When they get to the Hale house, Talia greets them at the front door. Her smile is warm and welcoming as she invites them all inside. Laura immediately pounces on Stiles, laughing brightly, and he’s glad that he became friends with her. “Hey, Buttercup. I was afraid Derek scared you away!”

“Laura.” Stiles startles at his voice, flailing around to gap at where Derek is leaning against the wall. He’s wearing a deep green sweater that clings to his shoulders and looks so warm. His annoyed expression softens when he meets Stiles’ gaze. “Hey. I’m glad you made it.”

“Me too,” Stiles says, just as soft. 

There are people milling about all over the house, and Stiles quickly loses his father and Melissa in the crowd as they go to talk to people they know from the station. Lydia elbows him in the side, gives him a hard look, and then drags Jackson into the kitchen for drinks. Allison takes Scott’s hand and leads him away, winking at Stiles as she goes. And then he’s alone with Derek and Laura, his heart in his throat and Laura smiles knowingly and looks between her companions. 

“Well, I need to go say hello to some other friends. You’ll keep Stiles company, won’t you Derek?”

The older man grunts in conformation and Laura walks away. When Stiles looks back at him, Derek’s expression has closed off. “You uh, can leave too if you want. I don’t mind being alone, and I don’t want to trap you here.”

Derek blinks at him, looking genuinely surprised. “What? No, I don’t want to leave you alone. Just-.” He reaches out and wraps a warm hand around Stiles’ wrist. “Let’s go get something to drink.” Stiles allows himself to be lead through the crowds. They end up sitting side by side on the counters in the kitchen, pressed close together as they talk. It’s easy, sipping drinks and chatting about whatever comes to mind. Stiles thinks about what the girls said as he looks into Derek’s eyes, about taking a chance.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before he can think about it. As soon as the words leave him mouth, he freezes. Derek is staring at him with eyes wide and mouth open. “I mean, uh-.”

“So are you.” Seeing Stiles’ disbelieving expression, Derek rushes on. The tops of his ears are pink. “Stiles, I’ve liked you for years.”

Stiles nudges at his shoulder, heart in his throat. “Now I know you’re lying; we’ve only known each other for about a year, Derek.”

The older man shakes his head. “I liked you before you showed up at the café. I remember seeing you at the gatherings at the station, watching you laugh with your friends and the officers you knew. You were so captivating, and I liked you even though you didn’t know that I existed. When I went away for college, I forgot about the kid with pale skin and long eyelashes. And then you showed up at the café, and I didn’t recognize you. I just thought you were a frustratingly attractive student that liked my sister. But then I got to know you and-.”

“You thought I liked Laura?” Stiles has been listening, enraptured by his confession, but the fact that Derek thought he liked Laura gives him pause.

Derek scowls at him. “Seriously, I’m telling you how much I like you and you’re hung up on the fact that I thought you liked my sister?”

Stiles laughs. “You’re right, you’re right. Sorry, please continue.”

Derek hops off of the counter, trying to hide his smile. “No, I think I’m done. I’m going to find someone else to share this with.”

Stiles laughs and stumbles after him, linking their arms together and holding on tight. He feels dizzy with happiness, hysteric with joy. “Don’t go!”

“Freeze!” The word is a shout that makes both Stiles and Derek flinch and turn to where Laura is standing in the kitchen doorway. Lydia, Allison and Scott are with her. They all look smug. “Look up.” 

Hung in the middle of the kitchen, right above where Derek and Stiles are standing, is a bright green sprig of mistletoe. Derek glares at his sister. “When the hell did you put that-.”

Stiles doesn’t wait for him to finish. Gently, he tilts Derek’s head so that they’re lips can press together. It makes him feel bold and daring, and Derek whines deep in his throat and pushes his body closer. In the distance, he can hear Laura’s excited shout, can hear Allison coo and Lydia whistle low. But his focus is on the man gripping his hips like a lifeline, who can make him laugh when he’s feeling low, and who had apparently been pining the same as Stiles had.

When Derek finally pulls back he presses their foreheads together, and Stiles watches enraptured as Derek’s eyes flutter open. He grins and pushes back in for another kiss, not feeling lonely anymore.


End file.
